Thomas' Halloween Adventures
Thomas' Halloween Adventures is a US DVD release featuring three sixth season episodes, three fifth season episodes narrated by Alec Baldwin, one first season episode, one third season episode, two second season episodes narrated by George Carlin, one seventh season episode narrated by Michael Brandon, and two songs. Lionsgate released the title for digital download in 2013. Description Celebrate Halloween with Thomas and his friends...tricks and treats abound! Are there really ghosts in the fog and mist on the Island of Sodor? Thomas, Toby, and Henry believe there are! But things are not what always as they appear. Gordon and Percy encounter other mysteries on the Island. Can Thomas help explain them? Join all of your Island of Sodor friends as they solve Halloween mysteries that are exciting all year round! Episodes #Scaredy Engines #Haunted Henry #Thomas Gets Tricked #Thomas, Percy and the Dragon #Diesel's Devilish Deed #Percy's Ghostly Trick #Toby's Discovery #Gordon and the Gremlin #The Fogman #Bad Day at Castle Loch #Percy and the Haunted Mine Songs #Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo #Engine Rollcall Notes *Diesels Devious Deed is renamed "Diesel's Devilish Deed" and The Fogman is also renamed "The Fog Man" for this release. The former was still referred to by its original name on the back cover, however. *This is the first time George Carlin's narration of Thomas' Gets Tricked was released on DVD since they were seen on Shining Time Station. *This DVD uses the title sequence from the New Series, but all of the episodes on this release are from the Classic Series. *Emily appears on the cover, but she only appears in the song 'Engine Roll Call' and the character cube as opposed to any of the episodes. *This is the Anchor Bay Entertainment's last DVD to have an original bonus feature, the learn to count game. Their later DVDs would have bonus features that were all taken from previous Thomas and Friends DVDs. Errors *Despite having conicidental spooky title names, Thomas Gets Tricked, Diesel's Devious Deed, Gordon and the Gremlin, and The Fogman aren't just really spooky or Halloween related stories. *The credits mistaken Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell as the music composer's for "Bad Day at Castle Loch". The episode is also titled "A 'Bad Day at Castle Loch" in the credits. *There appears to be another Emily behind Thomas on some releases. *In the credits, Robyn Charteris is credited as "Robin Charteris" and Robin Kingsland is credited as "Robert Kingsland". *At the end of Thomas Gets Tricked, the last few seconds are cut off, like they were on the Shining Time Station episode, A Place Unlike Any Other. *On the back cover, it says "2 Sing-Along Song" instead of "2 Sing-Along Song's". *On the front cover Thomas's lamp appears to be cut off a bit. Gallery Thomas'HalloweenAdventures2007cover.jpg|2007 DVD cover Thomas'HalloweenAdventures2008cover.png|2008 DVD cover Thomas'HalloweenAdventures2007Spinecover.jpg|2007 DVD cover Thomas'HalloweenAdventures2007BackCover.jpg|2007 DVD cover Thomas'HalloweenAdventures2008Spinecover.jpg|2008 DVD cover Thomas'HalloweenAdventures2008BackCover.jpg|2008 DVD cover Thomas'HalloweenAdventures2006BackCoverSpine.jpg|2007 DVD cover Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresDisc.jpg|DVD disc Category:Thomas and Friends US Home Video releases Category:2000s home video releases Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki